7 Days of Night
by Your Judith
Summary: The final battle claimed the life of Naraku and Sesshoumaru. Kagome taken prisoner by the future, Kikyo disappeared into the ashes. The Shikon Jewel gone. Ten years after a new threat arises, disturbing the lives of Kohaku, Rin, Sango and Miroku.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. (NOTE: The plot is an original thought for the Inuyasha Characters as a continuation after there story ends, this plot is coming from the mind of the author of this Fan-Fiction. As such the plot is belonging to the Author.)**

******Please Enjoy! Don't be afraid to comment/review!**

The string that held Naraku's fate was destined to be cut short near the Bone Eaters Well. The fight had trailed on for days, those who still stood with life in there bodies had forgotten how many times they had seen the sun rise and set.

The land was fresh in winter, the earths surface had not yet been fully covered with white clouds of coldness. Dirty footprints stained the battle area, Lord Sesshoumaru was the one to give the final attack.

"Dragon Strike!" Neon blue erupted from the earth, spewing pain into the entirety of Naraku's body. Though something unexpected happened, the attack turned on its master and consumed him.

"Lord Sesshouamru!" Rin cried out, wishing to run to him. Though Jaken's tiny green hands grabbed hold of her.

"Rin you must not!" Jaken cried, watching as Lord Sesshoumaru was slowly devoured by his own power.

"Kekkaigiri!" Inuyasha pushed Kagome out of the way of the attack, its range growing with every second. His attack flung itself into Lord Sesshoumaru's Dragon Strike, the force broke the attack from around Lord Sesshoumaru, freeing him form the blue prison.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" Both Rin and Jaken ran to his side. They thought that everything would be ok, that Lord Sesshoumaru would stand, and again be undefeated.

Miroku stood by with Sangos unconscious body in his arms. Awaiting the time when his most hated family curse would be uplifted.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled out, and, as if it was all a blimp of time Naraku disappeared, and with his death Kagome was taken from the past and spit back into her own time.

"Inuyasha." Kikyos morbid voice was sad as her body turned back to the dust that it was.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha spun around then collapsed, his arm bruised by the weight of Tetsusaiga.

"Rin, Jaken." Sessoumaru struggled to push himself forward with his right hand.

"Rest my Lord, it will be better soon." Rin ran up to him. "You see you killed Naraku." She tried to force a smile.

"This time is different, listen to what this Sesshoumaru has to say. Always have someone to protect." He didn't smile, or nod, he just stared until what life was left died, and slowly he became limp.

"LORD SESSHOUMARU!"

xXx

The mystery of the Shikon Jewel has been lost sense then, for ten years this world has been free of Naraku and the Jewel. Sango, Miroku, Rin and Kohaku live happily together on the land that was formerly owned by Kaede. There companions Shippo and Jaken are always close by.

At night they often hear the footprints of Inuyasha as he runs through his forest to forever morn the loss of his love Kagome. Her parting has washed away any memory he has ever had of Kikyo. He longs for the girl who saved him, the girl from the future. He sleeps in the Bone Eaters well many nights, hoping that one night fate will answer his only wish.

Things change, life changes, and with each circumstance there is an adjustment in life one needs to make. Something perfect can never last forever. The tide now has turned though for these individuals, someone new dances on the waters and plays in the pits of things that burn.

"Inutaisho." The voice of a woman, eerie and sad ran out through the darkness. "Brother, answer my call."

"Otohime?" The voice of the Great Lord rang clear, his eternal slumber broken. "Why do you call for me? How are you not dead?"

"Brother, a grave thing has happened, and it has taken a long hundred years for be to build the strength to talk to you, please hear me, I have not much time."

"Then speak to me sister, please tell me how are my sons."

"I wish to tell you all brother, but Inuyasha wanders, a broken heart full of pain and washed of any hope. And Sessoumaru sleeps with you" Her voice grew with a short lived enthusiasm. Why had she not sought out Lord Sesshoumaru herself? Why come directly to Inutiasho? Fear that was why; fear that Lord Sesshoumaru's hatred still was aimed at her. She abandoned him, and he was so young.

"Why has he died?"

"Brother he died fighting a terrible foe, if I had not been trapped I would have lead my aid. However, once I exited the abyss if found my body forever trapped in the stone of Fire Mountain." Her voice began to loose all tone.

"Though you're still live."

"Brother please, I am fading now, find Sesshoumaru. A new threat arises. The tomb at the end of the world, the fable of seven nights passing without the sun, tell it to him. I must go my loved brother." From the thick blackness shone the faded pink light of the Shikon Jewel. "Take this to him." Her voice faded away, and the hand of the Great Dog Lord encompassed the jewel.

******Thanks for reading the Prologue, please review, i can take it i have thick skin 0 The next chapter will be up soon.  
-Miranda**


	2. The First Morning of Moon

**Special Thanks:  
LordOfTheWest - My First commenter! Thank you i really appreciated your comment. I shall do the same!**

"May my wish be heard, allow my Lord to rise and ease the heart of those from whom he parted, ten years ago." 

"Kagome, please come back, if I could be granted but one wish, I would wish a lifetime with you."

"I have been denied motherhood, I wish to bare one child to the man I love."

"May my wish be heard, allow my son to find the woman, loved enough by me to be called sister."

xXx

"Lord Sesshoumaru! Please come back, you don't have to die just hang on!"

"Rin, stop child, do not disturb the rest that fate has given him. There is nothing more that we can do."

"How can you say that Jaken!" the young girl slapped him. "How can you not shed a tear?"

"Rin wake up."

"No Lord Sesshoumaru come back."

"It's only a dream my love." Rins eyes fluttered back tears, hovered caringly over her was Kohaku.

"Oh Kohaku." She flung into his warm embrace. "When will these memory's stop there haunting and allow me to live?"

"A question, that only time may answer." Kohaku, pull her away, gently pushing the tears from her face, and pulling back strands of hair matted to her forehead.

"I Wish that…" Rin started, Kohakus large hand encompassed her mouth.

"Careful my love, in these days you must watch what you wish for." He led her to he door, pushing back the cloth to uncover the night sky. "The sun has yet to show itself, for two days it has kept itself hidden from sight."

"What could this mean?" Rin lowered her feet from Kohakus hold, taking careful steps into the moonlight, the single shirt that covered her slipped over one shoulder.

"Eerie days lay ahead." Miroku walked out of his and Sangos hut.

"Has this world not seen enough of eerie days?" Rin sighed, deeply holding in words to curse at the sky.

"Many more are to come, as long as there is good there is also bad." Shippo flipped out of the tree that was sandwiched between the two huts. His long sleek body moved its way to the imprint of a fire bed.

"I would say it is around 7 in the morning, but without sun it is hard to tell." Miroku picked up a few pieces of wood and stacked them on the pit; Kohaku grabbed the metal cooking utensils.

"Fox Fire." Shippo said soundly as his right hand became fully submerged into a blue green flame. With an elegant twist he tossed the fire at the wood.

"Let me get dressed and I shall make something. Is Sango ok?" Rin had turned to walk off, but directed her attention to Miroku.

"She has been sick for two days." A worried look streaked his face.

"I'll bring her some tea." Rin quickly ran to change.

The fire could soon be felt in the two huts, its warmth made Sango turn in her sleep. "Good morning." Rin sat besides her.

"Why good morning Rin." Sango easily hoisted herself up to a sitting position, Her mouth opening widely for a yawn. Long delicate limbs stretching to her sides and soon became stiff in there stretch.

"I have some peppermint tea for you. Its suppose to help ease the morning sickness." Rin smiled.

"Morning sickness?" Sango stopped.

"Your appetite has increases dramatically only in the past few weeks! And now you are growing sick. Sango, you're pregnant." Rin pushed the cup of steaming tea towards her.

"Kaeda told me I was unable to have a child." Sango ignored the cup.

"And if Kaeda where alive today, she would tell you she was wrong." Rin lifted the cup of tea and set it in Sangos hand this time. "Drink."

Sango lifted the warm cup to her lips, slowly taking in the cups warm contents. "Would you tell Miroku?"

Rin nodded and stood. "Wait Rin, not yet, please, I want to make absolutely sure this time. I cannot bare to see his heart break, again." Sango held out her free hand to Rin.

Rin took hold of her sisters hand. "I promise I will not speak of this, until you are ready."

"Thank you Rin."

"Now take your time getting up, if it is true, thats my niece or nephew in there." She pointed at Sangos womb. "And I want them taken good care of." A large smile caressed both the women's lips.

"Sister?" Kohaku entered the hut. "Sister how are you feeling?" Kohaku looked peculiarly at how cheery Sango looked this morning.

"I've been better, but this tea hit the spot." Sango smiled at her younger brother.

"Lets leave her be Kohaku." Rin locked her arm around Kohakus.

"As you wish my love." He escorted her out to the fire.

"Good morning Rin."

"Good morning Jaken, its nice to see you. Any word form Inuyasha?" Rin sat and warmed her body next to the fire.

"He has been moving a lot lately, but never has he lingered to far away from the Bone Eaters Well, something about the Myth of Fire Mountain going around the human villages has both him, and I disturbed." Jaken crossed his legs and set his two headed staff down.

"Could the mountain be causing this endless night?" Rin looked to Miroku.

"It is possible, but anything is possible at the moment." Miroku turned the fish that cook over the fire. But that would mean the Mountain exists. I have yet to see it."

"After we eat I'll go check around the forest." Shippo walked towards them, in his hand he held four good sized fish.

"Why so much food this morning?" Miroku laughed.

"Are you kidding, with Sangos diet these past few weeks, I may need to go get more!" Shippo laughed and threw the fish on the fire to cook.

"I will join you." Jaken nodded.

"Count me in." Miroku said pleasingly.

"I'll stay behind with Sango, when you get back ill have lunch ready." Rin poked one of the fish to see if it was done, she was starving.

Thanks for reading Chapter One, please review, i can take it i have thick skin. The next chapter will be up soon, IT WILL BE LONG! Sorry, but it has a Mini story within it.

-Miranda


End file.
